Like a Phoenix
by slythrnhrry
Summary: Thirteen years ago three lives came to an end, but like a phoenix one of those lives rose back up from the ashes and grew into a remarkable young man. While the world thought him dead he was free to learn, surpassing any and all expectations set for him. His name coming out of the Goblet of Fire was unexpected, but nevertheless it's time for him to face his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to the queen herself J.K. Rowling.

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk staring around at the various spinning and whirling instruments scattered about on different shelves in his office. Fawkes, his phoenix, was perched on his stand emitting an almost unseen aura of serenity. Earlier in the day he had received a short missive from an old friend. He hadn't heard from this particular friend in years, but he hadn't worried, his friend had been known to go silent at times.

A green hue instantly took over the room as his fireplace emitted his guest, and just as quickly turned back to the calming warm light it had been before.

"Ah, Nicholas, how have you been my friend?" Dumbledore inquired, standing up and gesturing for him to take a seat. "Would you like some tea? A lemon drop perhaps?"

"Some tea would be nice actually," Nicholas said taking a seat. "I've been well. Pernelle and I have been enjoying these last few years down in Greece. And you?"

"As of late not too well," Albus admitted. "You've heard the news I take it?"

Nicholas' eyebrows rose slightly, settling before Albus could even notice the twitch had even occurred. "Yes, Harry Potter's name has been chosen by the Goblet."

Albus nodding, not masking the confusion and worry on his face. "I don't understand it. He and his parents both perished many years ago."

"That's what everyone believes," Nicholas replied, "Do you know who put his name in?"

Dumbledore slowly shook his head side to side quite a few times. "That's just it, why would anyone put his name in when everyone knows he died while vanquishing Voldemort."

"Perhaps someone doesn't believe it, perhaps Voldemort isn't as gone as everyone believes?" Nicholas prompted, finally taking a sip of the tea that had appeared. A small quirk of his lips bloomed on his face, the house elves always got his tea just perfect.

Dumbledore sat quietly for several minutes before he truly looked at his friend. After a few more minutes a twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. "You know something."

Bringing his own eyes to meet Dumbledore's, Nicholas just smiled. "I did what I thought best."

At almost a whisper Dumbledore asked, "How is he?"

"He's smart, like his mother, and he's fast like his father. He's well beyond his years, he's strong, he's everything you would hope he would be and more," Nicholas spoke, pride shining bright through his smile. "He wanted to come and meet with you now, but I thought it'd be best for me to come through first."

"You know he is going to have to compete," Dumbledore said, the smile that had overtaken his face falling right off.

Nicholas nodded, "Yes, but he'll be ready. He already has a few OWL's, and is working towards his NEWT's."

The news took Dumbledore for a loop, and Fawkes flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, twittering quietly.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Unable to gather any words Dumbledore nodded and watched silently as his old friend went to the fireplace and made a floo call. Not even a minute later he watched as the fire flared green once again and a young man stepped out.

He looked just like his father, if not more filled out with well toned muscles and tamed hair, and of course his mother's eyes. He stood tall and confident wearing a pair of light tan pants and a fit forming long sleeved navy blue shirt.

"Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded, walking over to the seat beside his guardian with an unpracticed grace in his step. "It's nice to finally meet you sir, Nicholas has told me many tales and of your own studies under his tutelage."

"It's nice to meet you as well my boy," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly. "How are you?"

The small smile on Harry's face shook slightly. "As well as can be," he answered.

"Yes. Nicholas said you already have a few OWL's?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I got Outstanding in Potions, Herbology, History, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. I'm studying for my NEWT's this year for Potions and History."

Dumbledore sat in awe as he smiled brightly at the boy. "Well done, your parents would be proud of you."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, bowing his head. "If you don't mind, could we talk more about the competition? If I'm going to be competing I'd like to know the rules, as well as set some ground work for arrangements to be made for me."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said. "As I'm sure you know the competition consists of three tasks, and at the end of each task you will be marked for how well you did. The first task will take place at the end of November and it will test your courage and determination. On the morning of the task you will find out just what you will be doing. At the end there is one winner who will claim the title of Tri-Wizard Champion. You will be competing along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour."

Harry nodded, filing away all the information in different places in his mind. "Will I be expected to stay in the castle? I don't want my studies to suffer because of this."

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are staying in their own lodgings on the campus, as well as studying in them as well, I'm sure it would be alright for you to stay in your own accommodations if you wish it," Dumbledore answered. He had noticed how Harry stayed completely calm during his explanations. To Dumbledore it seemed that Harry was quite confident in his ability to take on this tournament. "I must say this tournament won't be easy, it has been set up for students that are of age and have gotten almost all of their magical education."

"Thank you, and I understand, but there isn't anything I can do at this point but put my best foot forward," Harry replied. His stomach growled and he couldn't help the blush that bloomed on his face. "Sorry, it's been quite a while since I had lunch."

Dumbledore forced a small smile and stood up. "Dinner is just about to start, if you wish you could join everyone and maybe make a few friends?"

Harry looked to Nicholas. "It's up to you Harry."

"I think I'd like that. Is there anywhere in particular I should sit?"

"Any of the student tables are fine. After dinner perhaps we can continue talking about your arrangements?"

Nicholas nodded for the both of them.

The three men slowly made their way to the Great Hall and before Dumbledore opened the door for them to go through he spoke up, "I won't make any announcements but as we're going through the staff entrance I'm sure you're going to garner a bit of attention."

Nicholas looked down at his young charge and could see he was getting himself ready. He'd never been in a school as large as Hogwarts, let alone around so many kids. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder Nicholas gave it a slight squeeze.

"You ready my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry simply nodded and walked in after the older man. As soon as he stepped through the door he paused. _Hogwarts A History_ didn't do the Great Hall justice. It was fascinating.

"Go and get something to eat," Nicholas whispered behind him, "Maybe go sit with the Gryffindor's, that is your parent's house after all."

Harry nodded again, finally taking his eyes from the ceiling. Looking down at the student tables he noticed quite a few eyes on him and quickly made his way off the platform. As he got closer to the tables he started hearing the whispers questioning just who he was and why he had been with Dumbledore. Some of the older students who knew who Nicholas was also commented on that.

Shaking his head he finally stopped to take a seat when he heard someone call to Cedric, and just like that he changed his mind and wandered over to where his fellow competitor was sitting.

"Hey, are you Cedric?" he asked feeling uncertain.

Cedric looked up and nodded, "Yeah, can I help you?"

Harry smiled, "I was just wondering if I could sit with you and talk about the competition."

Cedric scratched the back of his neck and looked around at his friends.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" someone from the table asked.

Not knowing who said it Harry just looked at Cedric and answered the question, "I'm Harry Potter."

Laughter promptly met his remark and Cedric shook his head, "Seriously mate? That's just rude. Who are you?"

Harry sighed. He hadn't even thought that they wouldn't believe him. "I didn't die that night, I was taken away by Nicholas. I'm not going to stand here and beg to sit with you, I just thought it'd be nice to talk to someone I was going to be competing against. Sorry I bothered you."

With that Harry walked away and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table among some quite young looking kids.

He didn't even bother to listen to what type of conversation Cedric and his friends were having at their table, but simply said hello to the students he was sitting with and getting to know them.

When dinner was finally over Nicholas came and collected Harry and they both made their way silently up to Dumbledore's office.

"I was sorry to see that you weren't welcomed by Cedric. I'm sure when everything comes to light he'll apologize," Dumbledore said the minute they sat down. "Now how about we get to the finer details?"

Looking at Nicholas for affirmation Harry went into what he wanted, "This school is where my parents earned their education and for the last six years I've been getting mine through my mentor's. I think it's time that I experienced what a real school is like, but that depends on if you can accommodate for all my classes. Secondly, I would like to be able to stay in the castle with my mentor's, Nicholas has mentioned something about a guest wing. Can this be arranged?"

Nicholas looked so proud as he watched Harry lay out what he wanted, he himself would have adding a few other stipulations but Harry was young, he wouldn't have thought of those things even with how smart he was. If he had to, Nicholas decided, he would just negotiate the extra terms with his old friend at a later point in time.

Dumbledore sat quietly watching the young boy before him and smiled. "I'd have to see exactly what your classes are but I'm sure we can work something out. As for the living arrangements I'd be more than happy to have you and your mentor's as guests."

Harry nodded promptly and handed over a list of his classes that he had in his pocket.

"One last thing," Harry said pulling attention to him once more. "I get to wear my own clothes."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded to the young student, "I suppose we can work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

The time it took Harry to pack all his belongings into his trunk was about the same time it took Ell to prepare their dinner. Nic was out running some sort of errand so it'd just be the two of them for some time. Harry didn't mind, he loved Ell. It had only been a few years since he had started calling his two guardian's by their first names. For the majority of his childhood he had called them mom and dad. When he had learned about his true family and what had happened he had been upset, and it had taken him some time to process, but when he came to terms with it he thanked them both profusely for taking him in and teaching him.

The table had only three chairs as that was all they needed. It was a small circular table and half of it was covered in different dishes, all his favorites.

"You didn't have to do this Ell," he spoke, his voice soft.

"Oh hush," Ell said, taking a seat and pulling herself in. "I wanted to do this, it's your last home cooked meal from me for quite a while, you deserve something special."

Rather than argue the point, Harry piled his plate high with the different types of food, taking a large helping of his surrogate's mother's infamous sausage bake and mashed potatoes. If you looked close enough you could see the serving he had dished himself of the veggies, hidden underneath the dinner roll he had taken.

"Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised that I was alive when Nic told him," Harry said, watching Ell closely.

"Albus is very good at hiding his true emotions, I'm sure he was masking the symptoms of his probable heart murmurs," Ell replied. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will be much different than Nic and I teaching you."

Harry nodded and shrugged. "I kind of miss sharing classes with other students," he admitted. "I know that I'll have to get used to the different teaching methods, but I don't really foresee it being too big of a problem."

"Yes, you are quite adaptable," Ell commented, watching the young man closely.

When Nic had first brought the child home she had been shocked, but as he explained things she began to feel more and more worried and protective. She vowed to herself that she would always protect him, no matter what.

"Do you have any worries that we should talk about?" she asked.

Harry stopped lifting his fork to his mouth and stared at his plate for a second before looking up. "I just hope that the other competitors aren't mad at me. I obviously didn't put my name in that cup. I know that it's going to be hard for people to accept that I'm alive and not dead like they thought, but obviously Voldemort has some sort of plan in action. I don't want anyone to get tangled up in it."

"Your fellow competitors or your new peers?"

"Both," Harry shrugged, "I know it's ridiculous to seclude myself from making friends but if I do then that might put a target on their back's and that's not fair to them."

"Harry," Ell said, putting her hand on top of his, "you are not an omen, you are not a grim. Make friends and do your best, that's all you can do."

Looking into his guardian's deep blue eyes and quickly finding her love in them, he let himself relax. Both she and Nic would be with him in the castle, they would sleep only a handful of meters apart, and if he needed them they would be at his side in less than a second.

"Finish eating your food dear, it's getting cold."

Harry laughed. The rest of their conversation was light, Harry admitting that he was actually excited to learn at Hogwarts. Ell promised that she would take him on an exclusive tour of the castle, including all the secret passage ways.

Later that night found the two of them lounging in the little living room. Harry was reclining in a chair and Ell was cozied up on the couch. Both of them had books are were enjoying the crackling fire.

The change in the warm glow to a green one attracted their attention and they watched as Nic stepped out. He was not surprised that this is where they'd ended up, as many nights the three of them could be found with their nose in a book. That's not to say that that's all they did, as Harry did get together with one of his friends, Vasilis, regularly when they were staying overseas, and Nic and Pernelle often enjoyed taking walks along the bay.

"Welcome home dear," Ell said, smiling brightly at her husband and long life partner.

Nic smiled and gave her a short kiss. Taking the seat beside her he noticed Harry had already turned back to his book. "What are you reading?" he questioned.

"The course books that Hogwarts gives out for seventh year History and Potions.," Harry answered, not turning away from the book. He was currently skimming through the History book and was quite displeased from how much it differed from what he had been learning from Nic the past six years. "Nic, I thought you said that the dragon reserve in Romania was built in 1790, this book states it was built in 1802."

"Does it now," Nic said. "Well, either my memory is off a bit, or they're off a bit, don't worry too much about it Harry, when you take the NEWT I doubt they'll be asking when a dragon reserve was built." The quick wink Harry received made him roll his eyes, Nic was literally telling him that the question wasn't on the test. "Now, would you care to know where I was, or do you want to continue sorting through that drivel?"

Harry turned and gave his guardian his full attention, waiting patiently for him to let him in on the secret.

"As you know each competitor is representing their school, and even though you'll be attending Hogwarts, Athen's Augury Academy has agreed to let you represent them." Nic watched as Harry processed the information. It didn't take long for a spark to light up in his eyes.

"Does that mean there will be students coming to spectate and support me?"

The excitement was just contained but as soon as Nic started nodding his head Harry shot off, "I've got to write Vasilis!"

"Don't forget we're heading to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning to finish talking with Albus," Nic called.

The old couple looked at each other and smiled. Raising Harry had sure been a task, sometimes a challenge, but they were very proud of the young man he was becoming. They were also pleased that the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders wasn't totally crushing his spirits.

The next morning both Nic and Harry left before the sun had even risen. They flooed directly into Dumbledore's office much like the night before. Pernelle would be coming later in the day with their trunks and some of their other belongings.

Harry had dressed up in a fine suit, deciding he would present it as his "uniform" knowing that if he tried just wearing his casual jeans and shirts that Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed. The suit itself was made of cotton with a silk lining. It was dark purple, so dark it almost appeared black until Harry stood under the right lighting. The lining of the suit appeared silver and had a few secret pockets where he stored a few of his items. On his right breast he'd had the Athen's Augury Academy crest sewn on, it's green and white features popping strongly against the suit.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said, greeting the two of them with handshakes. "In a few moments members of my staff will be joining us, all prospective teachers for you Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding. Not even a minute later the door opened and in walked a group of seven teachers all with very different expressions on their faces. The first one was a man that Harry immediately recognized as Severus Snape, Nic had kept him well informed on who the Death Eater's were and the special circumstances surrounding the surly man. Snape looked like he had swallowed an entire lemon and was trying his hardest not to show that it was distasteful. All the other teachers though he couldn't pin names to, but they all looked much more pleasant, some even seemed to be excited.

"Why don't you have a seat my boy," Dumbledore said, gesturing for the young man and his old friend to take the two seats in front of his desk as his staff members gathered around him and conjured their own chairs. "How you expressed that you'd like to join the students here with your education and I have spoken with those behind me and they agreed to meet with you to see exactly where you are in your studies. Perhaps you would like to start Minerva?"

The woman with wire rimmed spectacles gave a short nod and pinned Harry with her eyes. "Albus shared with us your transcripts and to say the least you appear to be very smart."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught Snape bristling in annoyance, as if he wanted to disagree with that statement.

"I started my magical education at a very young age, Nic believed that it was silly to waste time and I too believe that. I'm a very hard working student, I like to learn, and I find magic to be wonderful. Nic and Ell never kept what happened to my family a secret from me, for as long as I can remember I've wanted to come and just see the school, but with the current situation that I've found myself in I think it'd be regretful if I let the chance to learn at the school my parents attended to pass me by," Harry elucidated.

"Your schedule will be tight and on top of the competition I'm not sure you fully understand just how little time you'll have to yourself," Minerva replied taking Harry's small speech in stride.

Harry nodded, accepting what she had to say, "I understand what you're saying and where you're coming from but I've spent the last seven years studying with a busy schedule and it's only made me work harder. I'm aware it's going to be hard, but I'm also aware of my limits, and I really would like the opportunity to be a part of your classes."

Out of nowhere Harry felt an attack on his mind. Gritting his teeth at the intensity of the it Harry narrowed his eyes in on where he felt it coming from and severed the connection with one final "push". Looking to his guardian he could see that he had picked up on what happened and he was not happy if his pinched expression was anything to go by.

"As you just found out Professor Snape my guardian has taught my Occlumency and with his proper tutelage I've managed to build quite thick shields along with an ability to push away attacks, please refrain from trying again or I will file charges against you," Harry said. He was calm about it and as soon as he was done speaking he turned to the headmaster. "Please keep a closer eye on your Potions Master sir, it seems he still believes to some degree that he can get away with certain crimes."

Albus masked his emotions and gave the young man a short nod of acknowledgment. He knew that Harry would be a great addition to the student body. His candor was refreshing for someone so young, it also opened his eyes, or at the very least he was realizing that he couldn't continue letting standards slide as they had been. It hadn't been his intention to let things get to the way they were, he just found himself struggling to keep an eye on everything he was in charge of.

Perhaps when Voldemort was truly gone he would retire, until then he would do his best and work his hardest on setting things straight again, and that all started with Harry getting through the tournament alive.


	3. Chapter 3

After a tense few minutes the teachers, Dumbledore, and Harry continued to talk about his class schedule. His Potions and History classes took place three times a week as it was his last year to study them and at the end of the year he'd take the NEWTS for them both. All his other classes only took place twice a week. He was surprised by how much time he would be able to study and with a glance to Nic knowing he'd be adding a few extracurricular's to his schedule.

Before the meeting concluded Harry was given a list of homework assignments from the past few weeks and was told he had two weeks to complete them, on top of the other homework he'd be receiving.

Harry watched as each of his new teachers walked out of the office at a brisk pace. If they didn't hurry they'd be late for their own classes. He himself would start classes on Monday, and seeing how it was only Thursday, he had some time to prepare himself and get some of the work he'd been assigned done.

"I apologize for Professor Snape, it seems he is not over certain events of the past," Dumbledore said.

Nic spoke up for the first time since they'd entered the office, "If Harry is attacked again he won't be as lenient in his counter, and if I find out that Severus has tried to do anything I will seek a full punishment, including Azkaban."

Dumbledore merely nodded. He would have to have a serious discussion with his Potion Master as Nic was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

Moving on from the topic Dumbledore looked to Harry who was looking around the office and seemed quite interested in the surroundings. "How do you feel about your schedule Harry?"

Realizing the headmaster was looking at him he turned back and smiled, "From the way the meeting started I thought it was going to be a lot more chaotic, honestly. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how the actual classes go and then maybe my opinion will change."

Nic sat there shaking his head, looking at his ward he knew that Harry wouldn't find too much difficulty, he was used to a heavy class load and then some.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "I thought we might discuss how to handle your revival, it's not everyday someone of your status comes back from the dead."

Looking at his guardian Harry held back a sigh. It had been something that had been talked about before Nic had even met with Dumbledore. None of them were keen on shining a spotlight on him, but they all knew it was inevitable with his history and the fact that he was going to be competing in the tournament.

"We would like to hold off on contacting the press until absolutely necessary," Nic said, taking the question off Harry's hands. "Obviously there are going to be rumors because it's more than likely once Harry joins classes that kids will be writing home to their parents, but until then it might be best to keep things as under wraps as we can."

"Children will write home, you are right about that," Dumbledore agreed, a few students coming to mind. He steepled his hands together and bowed his head for a second before looking back up at his old friend and new student. "There is another thing we need to talk about; Harry's godfather, Sirius Black."

At this Harry sat straighter in his chair, while Nic didn't move a muscle. Harry of course knew about his godfather, about all of his parents friends, but growing up Nicolas had always felt that it best that they didn't contact them. It was easier for him to remain a hidden secret that way.

"Yes," Nic sighed. It was inevitable of course, the fact that he knew that didn't lessen the discomfort he felt. "Have you contacted him yet?"

"No, I wanted to see how you wanted to go about it," Dumbledore answered.

Harry swallowed, took a look at his mentor, and spoke up, "I'd like to get to know him. And he deserves to know before he hears the rumors."

The three men sat there all staring at one another trying to come up with a way to break it easy to the man. Fawkes sang a soft song from his perch, cutting through some of the tension in the room, before Dumbledore came up with a decision.

"Would you feel comfortable if I invited him over for a cup of tea?"

Harry's eyes widened. He felt so many mixed emotions. He didn't know if he was ready, he didn't know what he would say, he didn't know what to say.

"You can think about it, maybe this weekend once you've had a chance to settle in," Dumbledore said, easing the young man's worries. "I'll send him a letter inviting him over, I won't mention anything about you. Unless you want me to of course."

"Um no," Harry said shaking his head, "I think that might be too much for just a letter. What if I was here already when he comes? It would be a shock but..." Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Dumbledore nodded and agreed that that was a good a plan as any. "And Nicolas, would you like to be here as well?"

Slowly Nic shook his head, "Perhaps that would be too much too soon. Let them meet, Harry can answer his questions, and then we'll just go from there."

With everyone in agreement Dumbledore moved on to another subject. "There has been a luncheon set up for the champions Harry if you would like to attend."

It was only half past nine, and lunch wasn't for another few hours, but Harry agreed stating that he would enjoy it. "The other headmaster's will be there as well, so if you would like Nic could join as well."

Nic didn't wait for Harry to ask and just nodded.

"Well now that all of that has been taken care of why don't I show you two to your quarters?"

The three men slowly made their way through the empty halls, Harry taking everything in more clearly now that it was actually light inside. He admired many paintings and found the grand staircase to be amusing.

A few times they passed by a wandering student who had stopped just to stare at them as they walked by, and it was only a gentle reminder from Dumbledore that they should be in class that made them scurry off. The old headmaster smiled and looked at young Harry, "I do hope you don't catch any of the bad habits some students pick up."

Harry smiled back and shook his head, "I don't think you'll have to worry sir."

When they finally reached the guest quarters it had only taken them fifteen minutes, mostly because Harry had stopped to look at different things along the way.

In front of them was a simple wooden door, "It will be keyed to each of your wands, if you would both touch your wands to the doorknob."

Doing as the headmaster said both men touched the tips of their wands to the ornate golden doorknob and waited as Dumbledore cast a spell. There wasn't any flash of light, but the feeling of acceptance wafted over them and they knew that as long as they had their wand on them they'd be able to open the door.

The room inside was a simple old fashioned living area. There was a large sofa, a select few chairs and end tables all scattered about. The fireplace had already been lit and was giving the room a nice warm feel.

To the side of the living room were a few doors, one led to a large bathroom, the other two were spacious bedrooms that included the standard four poster bed, night stand, wardrobe, and desk.

"I'm claiming this one," Harry said looking in at the room that had a view of one of Hogwarts' courtyards. The color scheme of the room had reminded him of his old room back in Greece with the dark green bed spread and walnut furnishings.

"Is the fireplace connected to the floo system?" Nic asked having taken a seat in one of the arm chairs.

Dumbledore nodded from his own chair, "The address is Hogwarts Guest Room 7."

Nic thanked his friend.

Harry came back into the room and sat down on the sofa. "Am I expected to attend all the meals in the Great Hall?"

"As a student we would like you to attend all the meals in the Great Hall, but if you prefer to have some meals brought to you here the elves will make sure you're given a full meal," Dumbledore said. "I'll leave you two to settle in. The luncheon will be in the old music classroom on the second floor at noon. If you get lost you can ask a painting."

With that Dumbledore left them. They sat there for quite a while discussing everything that had happened in the meeting, the plans that Harry now had for Saturday, and what they could possibly expect from the luncheon.

Harry was nervous to meet the other competitors, especially to meet Cedric again, but he was never one to let his nerves control him. Hopefully it went better than the short meeting the two of them had had at dinner the previous night.

 **A/N:** I just want to thank everyone that has been commenting/favoriting/following this story! Your support really does encourage me to keep on writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Nic arrived to the luncheon just before noon. Entering the room they weren't surprised that they were the first ones there and instead of taking seats placed themselves against a wall in the corner of the room.

The room itself had been cleaned spotless, in some places the stone floor even shined. In the middle of the room was a large circular table with placements for eight people. The food had yet to arrive, but if the dinner the other night was anything to go by then Harry was excited

"How do you think they'll react?" Harry asked, his voice at whisper level.

Nic raised a single gray eyebrow at his young charge. "We'll just have to wait and see."

After that the two of them stayed silent. The room didn't stay that way for long though as a couple minutes later Fleur was walking in alongside her Headmistress.

Harry watched as they had looked around the room, and when their eyes landed on them Harry watched both their eyes narrow.

"This is a private luncheon," Fleur said.

Headmistress Maxime ignored her student and addressed the two of them, or rather Nic, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Flamel, I am Headmistress Maxime and this is Fleur Delacour, the champion for Beauxbatons."

Nic bowed his head, "Nice to meet you as well Headmistress. This is Harry Potter, he'll be representing Athen's Augury."

The two ladies could be excused for their unamused expressions. "This is a joke," Fleur said, glaring at the young boy. "Harry Potter died."

"That is the most popular opinion," Nic said, a smile on his face. "I assure you, this is in fact Harry Potter. Perhaps when everybody else get's here explanations can be given."

Fleur turned to her headmistress and spoke in French, "He's just a little boy! He can't compete with us! And a fourth school wasn't even suppose to compete. It's the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Both Harry and Nic watched silently as the Beauxbatons Headmistress tried to calm her student. Harry wanted to say that he wasn't a little boy, but he knew he was underage and everything she said was true.

The door opened again and Dumbledore walked in alongside Cedric, followed quickly by Krum and his headmaster Karkaroff.

"Ah, I see everybody has made it," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Why don't we all take a seat?"

As soon as the last person took a seat the middle of the table immediately filled with food and drinks. It had amused Harry, and he was delighted to see just how flashy Hogwarts was when it came to magic.

"Who is this Dumbledore? I was under the impression this luncheon was just for those who were competing," Karkaroff said, glaring harshly at Harry and Nic.

"May I introduce the fourth champion, Harry Potter. Harry will be representing Athen's Augury," Nic spoke, taking the question away from Dumbledore.

"Preposterous," Karkaroff snapped. "He died when he defeated the Dark Lord!"

Tired of everyone talking around him Harry finally spoke up, "That's what everyone was lead to believe, but thanks to Nic here I was raised in a loving home and away from the prejudice that has seeped into the pours of Great Britain's magical community. Do you really think if I wasn't Harry Potter I would be stepping forth to compete in this deathly tournament?"

This statement caused every occupant in the room to take a step back, or as it were, hold off on their irritated and upset rants.

"Now I'm sorry that we're all meeting like this, but I am Harry Potter." Looking up at Nic Harry saw the proud smile shining through in his eyes. "I'm happy to answer some questions while we eat," he said, bringing their attention to the food on the table.

"An excellent idea," Dumbledore said, happily serving himself some potatoes and beef.

Everyone quickly followed suit and the silence wrapped itself around them as they all dug in.

It was Dumbledore that broke that silence. "How is everyone doing today?"

The headmasters intoned that they were doing well, while Fleur scoffed, Cedric shrugged, and Krum just stayed silent. "The weather here is much different from what I'm used to," Harry answered. "Other than that I'm excited to be here."

"You can't think that you have a chance," Cedric said, pulling attention to himself.

"I was lead the believe that you were a lot nicer than you have been," Harry rebuked. He was very firm when it came to the saying "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me" and he was not about to let Cedric think he was above him. "Do you feel threatened by me, or is it something else that has you showing just how rude you can be?

Nic's hand on his shoulder gave him pause and Harry took a deep breath, calming himself. With a former death eater in the room it would be best not to reveal too much about himself.

Cedric sat silent, and this time it was Fleur who spoke. "So you do think you have a chance?"

"As much as chance as you," Harry replied in French. The young girl snapped her mouth shut and stared at the boy across from her. Maybe he was someone to watch out for.

A snort of laughter rose from Krum who had since been silent. Harry didn't remark on it, but he really hoped he could become friends with the Quiddich star.

The lunch carried on with the competitors keeping to their meals, and the headmaster's all making small talk about past tournaments. Harry wasn't sure if this was just because they felt like they needed to fill the silence with some topic that wasn't too politically heavy, or if they were trying to scare the younger diners.

Whatever it was Harry just enjoyed it all the same. He had yet to do too much research on the past games and this gave him an insight into what he might expect.

When the meal ended Dumbledore proposed that the competitors set up their own meeting, or if they wished they could take an extended lunch and the professor's would leave them to it. "This is a great opportunity to get to know what magic is like in other parts of the world," he reminded them.

They all looked around the table and either shrugged or kept silent. Harry didn't have any classes to attend, and the other's just wouldn't mind missing a class.

As soon as the adults had left the room all eyes turned to Harry. No one made a move to speak. Harry wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of breaking down first and sat there quietly.

"Well?" Cedric said, "Do you really think you have a chance?"

"Let me ask you this," Harry countered. "What makes you think you have a chance?"

"I'm of age," Cedric said shrugging his shoulders. "I've done equally well in all my classes. The goblet chose me."

Harry nodded and turned to Fleur.

"You want to know why I think I have a chance?" she asked seemingly shocked to be asked such a question. "I'm the most powerful witch in my year, I have talents, and I'm determined."

This time Harry turned to Krum. Krum was smiling as he answered, "I'm from Durmstrang, it's a hard school that has prepared me for much. I have no doubt that in my capabilities to face whatever they have planned for us."

"I've been studying magic since I was seven," Harry answered ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief, "I've been taught much under the teachings of my guardian's. I'm not sure if I really have a chance to be honest, but I'm going to try and that's what counts."

Krum nodded accepting the answer. "You are brave."

"Thank you," Harry answered.

"But you're a fool," Fleur added. "This tournament is meant for those of us who are of age and have completed most of our training. You're what, fifteen?"

"Fourteen," Harry corrected. "Tell me, what exactly have you been learning that will help you in this tournament? Are you relying solely on what you've learned in the classroom, or are you actually going to use your mind and try and outsmart the obstacles? Yes I'm young, and no I don't have years of training under my belt, but if it comes down to what they're testing us on, determination, courage, how well we do under stress, what makes you think that I'm not any better than you besides my age and lack of education? I'm sure what you've learned differs from what Krum has been taught, what Cedric has been taught, and what I've been taught. The cup chose all of us, and yes I didn't actually put my name in, but I'm still here, I'm still willing to compete."

Krum was looking at Harry intently, as if trying to figure out what planet he came from. He had accepted what Harry said though, because in the end the cup did chose all of them, and they were being tested on things, what they had learned in their years of education were just tools. "You make good points. Still this is every man, or woman," he looked at Fleur, "for themselves."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends," Harry replied. "I don't know anybody here, I've lived in Greece my entire life. It would be nice to have somebody to talk to, especially someone that knows what we're going through."

"I agree," Krum said. "What about you two? Are you are too high and mighty?" The way he said it gave Harry a feeling that he was mocking the two of them, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"We shall see," Fleur said, eyeing Harry trying to decide what to think of him.

"If you want I can give you a tour of the castle? I know you two," Cedric gestured to Fleur and Krum, "usually stay in your own lodgings but maybe you'd be interested?"

Krum and Harry both agreed that they'd like that, Fleur just sighed and decided she might as well follow along as well. "As long as we stay away from the dungeons," she said giving a slight shudder. "They creep me out."

"Or perhaps you should get over your fear of them," Harry suggested, "The tournament might have some elements of the dungeons, you never know."

All three of the older students eyed Harry. They did that a lot, they realized, but then with Harry he was just always saying things that just seemed odd coming from someone so young.

In the end, the four of them had missed the rest of their classes, and when Cedric had realized it was almost dinner time they were up in one of the long since abandoned wings that not even the ghosts visited.

And as they got ready to head back, they realized why. They had been completely turned around and Cedric himself couldn't even remember how to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It sure has been a while. Thank you for those that have stuck around, favorited, and left a review. I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

The four of them had been wandering around for another hour before they finally found someone that could help them navigate the dark corridors, and when they found someone the person with them quickly popped out too.

"Fred and George Weasley, nice to meet you Mr. Potter," the twins said, sticking out their hands to shake Harry's own. "It appears the lot of you are lost."

Cedric rolled his eyes, used to the way the twins spoke as well as the twins in general, "Just what are you two doing up here anyway? Planning a prank?"

"That's for us to know," Fred said.

"And you never to find out," George finished.

"Yes well, it's going to be dinner soon and I'm still a growing boy," Harry interrupted, "so if you could just point us in the right direction that'd be great."

"No fun, no fun at all," the twins bantered and gave them directions. "Just what were you guys doing around up here?"

"That's for us to know," Harry said, a smirk blooming over his face.

"And you to never find out," Krum said, also smirking.

"You reckon they've met before," Fred asked George, not caring they were still in the vicinity of the two people they were talking about.

"Either that they're the fastest friends, wonder who's faster on a broom though," George replied.

It took them what seemed like an hour before they finally able to break free from having to listen to the twins' banter, and they were quickly approaching the doors to the Great Hall.

"So where do you all sit? I know you sit with your house Cedric," Harry said, pausing outside the doors.

"I sit with Slytherin," Krum answered.

"Ravenclaw," Fleur offered. "Why?"

"Well, isn't the entire idea of this tournament about uniting everyone?" When the other three nodded Harry continued. "Well, wouldn't it make more sense of everyone saw us eating together? A better picture of unity?"

"But where would we sit?" Cedric asked?

"I sat with Gryffindor last night," Harry answered, catching Cedric as he ducked his head briefly away from Harry's gaze. "Why don't we all sit together at their table?"

"Sure," Krum said.

"Okay," Cedric answered.

Fleur sighed, "You boys better have the same table manners that you had at lunch."

When the group of them finally walked into the Great Hall just about everyone was already there eating their dinner and they all turned to look at the champions. Surprise appeared on many of their faces as they didn't separate from each other to go to the tables they'd been occupying since their stays began, instead moving as one towards the Gryffindor table.

"Mind if we sit here?" Harry asked.

"Uh sure, yeah, go ahead," the boy responded, trying hard not to trip over his words.

"Thanks. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Viktor, Fleur, and I'm sure you know Cedric," Harry introduced. They were sitting close to the end of the table and both Cedric and Fleur moved to sit on the other side.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom," Neville said, swallowing the ball of nerves forming in his throat.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Harry said as he started to load his plate with different portions. "Do you mind if I ask what year you're in?"

"Um, I'm in fourth year," Neville said, biting his lip.

"Cool, maybe we'll have some classes together," Harry replied.

"Oh, you're going to take some classes with us Harry?" Cedric asked.

Taking a bite to eat Harry nodded. "A variety, I'm in different levels for different classes so there's a chance I'll have classes with you too actually."

"I'm impressed," Krum said, speaking for the first time since sitting down. "Maybe you do have a chance."

Harry laughed, "Thanks."

"What classes are you taking?" Fleur asked wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"I haven't been given my schedule yet, but everything aside from Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry answered.

"How aren't you taking Herbology and Astronomy?" Neville asked. As soon as he spoke he looked like he had regretted it and he ducked his head.

"I've already taken my OWLs for those," Harry answered.

The girl sitting across from Neville with bushy hair whipped her head towards them and away from the staring red head, "What do you mean you've already taken OWLs? You're not a sixth year, you're in our year, or well you're suppose to be."

"I started studying at a young age," Harry answered, "And you're right, technically I am in your year."

"Oh," the girl said, and before Harry or anyone could say anything else she got up and left.

"That was Hermione Granger, she's the smartest in our class," Neville offered.

"Yeah, she's probably ran off to McGonagall's office to see if there's any way she can take her OWLs early," the red head that was beside her said. "Honestly I don't know why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, all she does is study."

The way he said it gave Harry a bad vibe.

He was saved from responding though as Krum grabbed his attention. "Do you play quiddich Harry?"

"I know how it's played, but I've never formally attended school so there was never a chance for me to be on a team," Harry said. "You interested in a pick up game?"

Krum nodded, "Perhaps the four of us could go for a fly sometime."

"That'd be awesome," Cedric said, agreeing.

"Do you fly Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Qui," Fleur said, "Would after dinner be good?"

Cedric and Krum nodded and Harry looked up towards the head table where Nic was sitting talking to who he know knew was Professor Flitwick.

He'd been staring at him for just a little while, aware of his fellow champions trying to get his attention, when finally Nic looked his way. He signaled for him to that he had a question and waited while Nic excused himself for a moment and made his way down.

"Yes Harry?"

"The four of us wanted to go for a fly after dinner, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't needed elsewhere," Harry said.

Nic nodded, "I don't see why not." Turning to the four older students he eyed them carefully, "I just ask that you three keep a close eye on him, ever since he learned how to ride a broom he's been like a niffler after gold."

The three of them were too in awe to laugh but slowly nodded.

"Be safe Harry, you'll still have to compete even if you get yourself lied up in the infirmary," Nic said and walked away as Harry just shook his head.

"That was Nicolas Flamel," Neville whispered. He hadn't been at dinner last night when Harry walked in and hadn't known that that was who his guardian was. "You know Nicolas Flamel?"

Harry had to bite back a laugh as he nodded. "Yeah, he raised me."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head's jaw drop. He just knew whatever came out of his mouth was going to make his eyes roll.

Luckily he was spared once again by Krum, "Sounds like a plan. So we'll all meet on the pitch after we get our brooms."

"Deal," Cedric said. "I know I'm full."

Fleur couldn't help her snarky remark, "That's because you ate even more than Harry and Harry ate half his weight."

"Ouch," Harry said, putting his hand over his heart. "I'm a growing boy. I need a lot to sustain my wonderful physique."

"Keep telling yourself that Harry," Krum said, patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

As the four of them were getting ready to leave the red head finally spoke up. "Can I come fly with you guys?" he asked, the hopeful look in his eyes not missed by any of them.

Harry turned to Krum who turned to Fleur who turned to Cedric who brought his hand up to his neck. "Maybe next time? I think we just want to get to know each other a bit better first, okay?"

The red head pursed his lips and nodded before bowing his head and going back and poking at the food on his plate.

"You can come watch though," Harry said, all of a sudden feeling like he had put his foot in his mouth.

Immediately the red head perked up, "Really?"

"Sure," Harry said looking at his new friends, "Can't hurt."

Fifteen minutes later the four of them were congregating in the middle of the pitch with their brooms when they became aware of the sound of a bunch of voices. It seemed that their invite to the red head became an invite to half the school as everyone wanted to watch the four of them fly.

"Great," Fleur grumbled, "Spectators already."

"How about a race then?" Krum suggested.

Cedric groaned and shook his head, "You're a world famous quiddich star, you'll win before we even get on our brooms."

Harry laughed, "I'll race you."

This caused Krum to laugh and shake his hand. "You want to make it interesting?"

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

Cedric and Fleur were looking between the two of them like they had lost their minds. Clearly when Mr. Flamel said Harry was crazy on a broom he really meant it.

Krum took a snitch out of his pocket and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Harry shook his head, "I'll play, but not with a snitch accustomed to you."

"Smart boy," Krum said and turned to Cedric, "Can you get us a new one?"

All of a sudden his eyes lit up and he wished that he had agreed to the game. He nodded, "I'll go see if there are any in the shed."

"You boys better not hurt yourself, especially you Harry, I don't want to have to explain to Mr. Flamel why you needed to be dug out from the ground," Fleur said, glaring at the two of them.

Before they could reply Cedric was running back with his arm waving in the air. It seemed like he had the small elusive ball.

"Okay so you two get on your brooms and when Fleur says go I'll release the snitch," Cedric said.

"Sounds good," Harry said, mounting his Nimbus 2001.

Noting Krum's Firebolt Harry grinned. "If I win can I have a go on that?" he asked.

Laughing Krum nodded, "But you're not going to win."

All of a sudden Fleur said go and both boys kicked off as Cedric let go of the snitch.

The chase lasted just over an hour. The crowd had screamed with delight when they realized what was going on and Cedric and Fleur were both biting their nails watching Harry copy Krum's insane maneuvers.

Krum had caught it just two seconds before Harry could occupy that same space but Harry had definitely stood up to the challenge.

When they landed Krum handed Harry his broom, "I am impressed, you are a good flyer."

"Thanks," Harry grinned, handing Krum his own broom. Before anything else could be said he shot off causing both Cedric and Fleur to groan in unison. The kid had a death wish.

"Why, why did you have to let him take a turn, the last thing he needs is more speed," Cedric moaned.

Krum laughed and patted Cedric on the back.

Up in the castle Dumbledore and a few of his staff members had been watching out his window. Nic just chuckled when he heard their gasps, sure that they were about to witness an accident. "He'll be fine, shall we get back to creating his schedule?"

Turning away from the window everyone just shook their heads. It was definitely going to be interesting having the newest member added to their classes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed by quietly as Harry and the Flamel's settled in. He had invited the three other champions to his living quarters and introduced them to his family, something many students were envious of.

It was during lunch in the Great Hall when they were sitting at the Slytherin table, deciding that they'd switch between the four houses as part of their plan to create more unity, that Harry was shown yet again just how prejudice the wizarding world was in Britain.

"What do you think you're doing sitting here?" It was a blond boy that Harry recognized as the Malfoy scion. Apparently his father taught him his rather unpleasant views.

"Having lunch," Harry answered, "but it seems like you're the only one that has a problem with it."

"Yeah, you're a filthy half-blood, and you're friends with a blood traitor and a beast," Draco spat, glaring at the three of them.

Krum grumbled from his seat earning the young blond's attention. "You are insulting my friends, I suggest you stop."

Draco pursed his lips and looked between Krum and the other three champions. Deciding to be smart he moved down the table and finally took a seat.

"What a lovely little boy," Fleur said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "He must feel very insecure to go after us, too bad it wasn't his name that came out of the goblet, right Harry?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I'm afraid that the cup isn't something that can be bargained with, even with his father's influence."

Everyone around them joined in on the laughter, going quiet as soon as they caught sight of the man that stopped behind Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dumbledore would like you in his office after lunch, you have your meeting with Lord Black to attend to," Nic said.

"Thanks Nic," Harry said, and turned back to his food.

"Can I ask a question?" Fleur asked, watching the old alchemist walk away for a second.

"You want to know why I don't call him dad if he's the one that raised me?" Harry countered.

Fleur nodded. It had been something they had all noticed the other day when they officially met his guardians. They had actually talked about it on their way to their dorms after they had left.

"I used to when I was younger," Harry admitted, "but at some point after learning about my parents I slowly stopped."

Not knowing what to say Fleur just nodded again and went back to eating her soup.

"It is horrible," Krum said, "what happened to your family, I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry gave a tight smile and nodded. He didn't really want to talk about it anymore and Krum seemed to be in tune with Harry as he quickly changed the subject.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Cedric said, pulling attention to himself. "Everyone from third year and up goes down to the village and visits the shops."

"That sounds fun," Harry said. Krum and Fleur agreed.

"Perhaps the four of us can do that, I can show you guys the Shrieking Shack too," Cedric said, making a list in his head of places to visit.

"Right," Harry said, "well let's plan it better later tonight at dinner. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Good luck," Fleur said. She had been up late last night talking with her sister and had finally realized that her allure didn't affect any of her fellow competitors, and she found that she really respected them for it. It also made her feel more at ease.

They'd been growing close during the last few days and she was slowly letting her guard down around them. Suffice to say she was sure that if she had any trouble with any other boy that they'd have her back.

* * *

When Harry reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office it shifted aside without a word. He almost wished it hadn't as the ball of nerves in his stomach tightened even more uncomfortably.

Would Lord Black be upset? Angry? What would he say? Would he want to hug him?

All kinds of questions and scenarios scrolled through his mind. Stopping for a second on the stairs, Harry pulled tightly on his occlumency training and felt himself come to ease. It was going to be okay.

The door was open when Harry reached the top of the stairs, and he stood outside a bit awkwardly for a second. "Come on in my boy," Dumbledore said. "Sirius will be here in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

"Ready isn't something that I'd describe myself as, Sir," Harry said, taking the offered seat.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Sure," Harry said. As soon as the small sweet hit his tongue he had to clench his teeth to keep from spitting it out.

Apparently Dumbledore noticed the expression and laughed, "I dare say it's a bit of an acquired taste."

Instead of spitting it out Harry forced himself to swallow. "Remind me not to accept sweets from you again, Sir."

Again Dumbledore laughed, something he hadn't done much the last few weeks. "Of course, my boy. Were you happy with the schedule that we set up for you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm actually used to a bigger course load, so this will work well in regards for me training for the tournament."

"Yes, Nicolas did say that you had a rigorous study schedule the last few years," Dumbledore said. "Some of which was just for fun if I'm correct."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Mostly just other languages and Healing."

"Do you want to be a Healer then?" Dumbledore asked.

Before Harry could answer the flames turned a vibrant green and a man stepped out.

Harry rose to his feet as Dumbledore went and greeted their guest.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "It's good to see you. How've you been?"

"I've been alright Albus," Sirius said. He quickly turned his attention to the only other occupant in the room and all his emotions washed over him. The boy looked just like James. He was such at a loss for words that he just stared.

"Hello Sir," Harry said, stepping forward, "I understand that you're my god father."

Sirius barely nodded as he took in the boy in front of him. He was so composed, so eloquent. And he wasn't wearing glasses. Sirius remembered that had been a concern for James, but it seemed that it was unheeded.

They stood there silently, not even aware that Dumbledore had gone back to his desk, and just looked one another over.

Harry was impressed to see that the man in front of him was an Auror. He knew from Nic that his dad had been one, a damn good one too.

"Why don't you two take a seat, or if you'd rather you can take a walk around the castle or the grounds," Dumbledore suggested, breaking the silence.

"What would you like to do Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding rather rough like he was fighting back tears.

"A walk on the grounds sounds nice," Harry answered.

Together they quietly made their way out of the castle, ignoring all the looks from the students going to the next classes. When they made it out the doors Sirius took it upon himself to lead them and soon enough they were by the lake.

"This was your dad's favorite spot, just under that tree," Sirius said, pointing towards a tree three feet from the water. "We used to sit around down here when it was warm enough."

Harry nodded, "What were they like, my parents?"

The two of them sat down in his father's favorite spot and Sirius told him stories from his time in Hogwarts, how his father had loved his mom since the moment she met him, about the random things they used to do and the pranks they pulled.

By the time it got cold they'd been out well pass dinner and Harry had just been enthralled. "Nic and Ell didn't really know them so they couldn't really tell me much other than the few facts they had," Harry had said, "it's nice to know them like this."

Sirius smiled, lost in his memories, "Yeah. I haven't talked about them in years. They would be proud of you, I know that."

"They would?"

"Yes Harry, they would. Dumbledore told me you've already gotten some of your OWLs, now that's a prank worthy of the marauders."

Harry laughed, "I'm not too sure of that, it was more a prank on me than anyone else."

"Ah yes," Sirius said, "but the best pranks are ones that involve the pranker."

Harry just smiled and stood up, "Would you like to join me for dinner? I know the house elves won't mind fixing us up something, and you can meet my guardians."

"Sure," Sirius said, getting up and stretching. "They won't mind will they?"

Harry shook his head, "No, they actually brought the idea up the other night. They know you probably have questions."

Sirius nodded. It had been great to spend the afternoon with Harry, telling him all about his parents, but now he wanted to know his godson, he wanted to know why he hadn't been given a chance to be a part of his life.

He wanted to step into the role he was named for. Harry was his godson, and overall, his responsibility.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has favorited/followed the story.

I would like to reply to reviews, but I'm not too keen on doing it here as I feel like it adds to the word count unfairly. If I set up a tumblr would that be something you readers would be interested in in regards to responding to reviews? Let me know!


End file.
